User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXX
Name:T.M.B. "Tom" Aliases:Tom,Telekinetic Mechanical Being, Age: Alignment: Occupitation:Agent,Assassin, Gender: Likes:Equations,Calculations,Rational Equations,Mathematics, Dislikes:Uncalcuable Calculations, Motto:M.A.T.H= Mental Abuse To Humans, Luckily I am not registered as a human in my database. Quotes:"Life Is Simply An Unsolved Equation, Before My expiration Date I Will Solve That Equation" "Monday Is Like A Math Problem To Humans. Add The Irritation, Subtract The Sleep, Multiply The Problems, Divide The Happiness." "My Favorite Thing You Ask? that would have to be PI" "I Am T.M.B., Number 131,People Call Me Tom, Sir" Favorite Number:Pi:3.14159265359... Talents:Math Skill,Numerical Precision,Numerals Affinity, Powers:Ultimate TK, Backstory:Tom was created in the year 3215, he was manifactured in the US, after they discovered that the Meta-Gene in humans allowed some "superpowers"(weak telekinesis and or telepathy once a day.), after that the gene was deemed not dangerous, and the military took it to themselves to make it an ultimate weapon.After 3 more years of paperwork and getting the presidents approval, they started trying to make the ultimate weapon, they started off with 3 subjects 2 females and 1 male, all possesed extraordinary TK power they could all at least lift a cellphone.... they trained and trained and trained for 2 more years until it was deemed that they were completely useless. Afterwards they started trying to create a machine capable of simulating TK, which after 2 more years they realized that was stupid. So the last idea they got was the idea to hire Orbit, so they did and he built a robot capable of absorbing and using the Meta-gene stored in humans, he named him "Tom". They later uploaded info on math,military tactics,guns and different special operations, so that Tom would be of use during war. After 3 years of training and trying to let Tom understand how his ability worked, so after those 3 years of training and learning Tom was installed in Irac, on the first day Tom was dropped from a plane at around 40,000 feet, Tom targeted the target while dropping, and glided towards the target, when Tom actually hit the target he splattered over the ground (the target not Tom), and when they realesed fire upon him, he used the targets remaining body parts as targeting missiles (balistic telekinesis, look it up.). After around 6 minutes of walking, Tom spotted and recorded a bird taking off, Tom tried replicating this effect and thats when he learnt that he could levitate and fly at supersonic speeds. Tom returned the day after being dropped, covered in dried blood and guts put on as if it were a scarf, everyone at the base was terrified how efficient and brutal he was at his first mission. Tom was later recognized as an A.I., since he developed a personality a cocky one at that, and after a few more months of training and absorbing, Tom learned how to "shapeshift", by bending light. Tom tried blending into society, which is quite hard when you look like a distorted "Iron Man" armor, so Tom decided on a design and shifted into that form whenever he wasnt killing people and sometimes he used that form when he knew there were not allowed to be any "witnesses". Gallery: ' cities_of_the_future_by_jonasdero-d5jkvqs.jpg|The City Where Tom Was Created. hipster_sasuke_by_carrotcakebandit-d3cjy7m.png|The New Form. ' Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet